DESCRIPTION (provided by candidate): The proposed research will explore potential sources of early adolescent friends' similarity in targets of aggression and sources of victimization. Specifically, processes of socialization, selection, and differential stability are examined. This research builds upon previous research documenting these processes in accounting for friends' similarity in aggression and victimization by incorporating an emerging conceptualization of aggression as a dyadic phenomenon. This conceptualization advises that aggressive behavior be studied as a relationship between the aggressor and the victim, and empirical evidence supports the utility of such an approach. The proposed research examines the ways in which friendships influence, and are influenced by, involvement in these dyadic aggressor-victim relationships. [unreadable] [unreadable]